


[Podfic of] Pure Destroyer

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny's bent over in front of the fridge, fussing about and making the glass bottles clank together. His back is sleek. The waistband of his boxers is all jacked up at the back, little white label sticking up.</p><p>Patrick wants to fuck him cross-eyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Pure Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1j8yrdA) [16.38 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 35:46

**Streaming:**  



End file.
